Beyond The Dead/ Issue 10
Refreshing Love - Issue 10 of Beyond The Dead Caroline: Oh my gosh! Thank you so much Lionell, Dee, and my young great men Titus! Lionell: No problem, although there’s a bigger problem. Titus: I’m going to take Angelica to a room, so she can rest. Dee: I get the others so we can talk about this all together. Caroline: Well we can talk about it once after dinner. Lionell: Alright then, Dee you heard that? Dee: Yeah! I need to go get a drink anyways. Samford Neighborhood A black Toyota pulls up with tinted windows making nothing visible from the inside of the car. Three men come out of the car. Kilo: God damn it! They had one damn job! And this is what happens? Colin: Looks like someone killed them, with a gun. Kilo: You got to be kidding me; they took all the supplies as well! Colin goes check down there at that boarded house. Colin: Yes sir! Kilo: Well we’re going to find out who did this Drew, and we’re going to murder them. Drew: Come on! What if they have kids?! And clearly someone broke out of rules and attacked them like we said not to! Kilo: Well they still had the nerve to kill are men! Colin comes back empty handed. Kilo: You find anything? Colin: Well I found Matt dead and just bloody, but the family house sign on the door read Mclemore’s. Kilo: *Sigh* Well let’s get going back to are people, we got a lot of explaining to do that we’re now at war with these “Mclemore’s” Drew: We don’t have to go to war with these people! I mean we already loss 4 men! Kilo: Damn it Drew, don’t you understand? This is a new world, look around you! Do you see Matt, Trey, Jason, or Rivera standing around you? Drew: N- no. Drew said stuttering Kilo: That’s what I thought, now let’s get going before night time hits, I don’t want to see any of those dirty eaters out here. The three men began to walk toward there black Toyota until moans of the dead began to get more clearly. *BANG* *BANG* one bullet flies past Colin head almost hitting him; Drew is holding a glock. Colin: What the hell! Are you trying to kill me or something? Drew: No, actually I just saved you; now get in the car, before more of those things show up because of the bullet. Colin looks confused until he turns around noticing the body of Trey has moved forward from its original position. Along with the move position, there is a bullet mark in its skull. Back at the mansion The group is sitting in the living room, lined up on the long comfortable cozy couches with the different beverages. Lionell: So earlier this day Walter informed me of the two new guests we have living here which is Destiny and her brother Jay. During the ruckus that happen, their father mention to Walter a band of bandits attacked them. R.I.P as well to your father Destiny and Jay. Later on we came out to save a young little girl named Angelica who is right now sleeping and resting. Today I had to kill somebody, an actual human being for the first time. This guy was a bandit as well, but before his death, he mentioned a “Kilo” I don’t know if these are the same guy’s or what, but just be watch. Thank as well for your time. If you need me I will be in my room resting. The group begins to dispatch slowly. The rest of the guy’s go out on the porch to drink. Joey: Sorry for letting yawl guy’s go out there. Walter: It’s alright, least we can do for you letting us live here for now. Dee: Shoot, you should have seen what we were through. Paxtan: I guess everyone almost died today. Ajay: Well it’s always good to refresh your memory, well good night guys. Walter: Yeah I need to get to watch duty anyways, mind if I take these cans of beer. Joey: Yeah! Just don’t go to crazy! Letting out a loud laugh. Walter: Alright then, sounds good. Walter begins to walk towards the front lawn and sits down on his lawn chair with his assault rifle hanging on his back. The rest of the group is now asleep, waiting for the next day to come. Upstairs in the mansion. *Knock* *Knock* Lionell: Come in! Lionell holds his book. Dessi walks through the door. Lionell: Hey, what brings you up here? Dessi: I just wanted to talk that’s all. So what are you looking at there? Lionell: Just looking through our 12th grade year book. Dessi: Oh my gosh! I can’t believe you have it. Lionell continues flipping until he reaches the prom section. Lionell: Damn, I remember prom like it was yesterday! Dessi: Yeah, I remembered when you stuck up for me, after that douche Anthony, tried to get in my pants. Lionell: Yeah, of course! Hey you never told me why everyone calls you Dessi? Dessi: Well it’s my middle name. Lionell: Why don’t you like people calling you Dakota? Dessi: I just don’t like it, but you can call me it. She leaves a smile on her face. Lionell: You know during the Ft. Campbell ride, I felt like we had a connection. Dessi: What do you mean? Lionell: Oh-, its nothing. Dessi: I’m just kidding silly, you know we never had that kiss. Lionell: Yeah, I guess we can’t keep acting like it wasn’t going to happen. Dessi leans in close to Lionell, and plants a kiss on his lips. The two love birds begin kissing nonstop, until there both under the covers of Lionell’s bed. Last Issue: Issue 9 Next Issue: Issue 11 Category:Issues Category:Beyond The Dead Issues